


The rule of three

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia one-shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia prepare to tell their family that Lydia is pregnant. They end up finding out that she’s not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rule of three

**Author's Note:**

> For stydia-fanfiction on tumblr, for the prompt “PregnantLydia! Established Relationship, also with a bit of the sherif and Melissa marriage. Stiles and Lydia a newlywed and just found out that they’re pregnant and that it’s a honeymoon baby. They having dinner with stiles dad, Melissa, Scott & Kira to tell them the good news only to be told that all the couples are in the same boat.”
> 
> Personally, I really like writing Chris and Natalie dating. I don’t know why, but it just works for me. I think it would be great having Chris back. And because I feel like Natalie should be there when Stiles and Lydia announce her pregnancy, I included both Natalie and Chris in the family reunion.

“Stiles, stop fidgeting. You’re making me nervous,” Lydia mutters under her breath, placing one of her hands on her husband’s and entwining her fingers with his as they walk the distance to his old house.

They’d parked the Jeep a block away from home because Lydia had insisted on it. They’d argued because Stiles didn’t want her to strain herself and Lydia kept saying that she can walk perfectly. She’s only three months pregnant, it’s not like her belly will affect her motor skills. Not so soon, anyway.

There’s also Lydia’s concern about her dress. The pregnancy is supposed to be a surprise but because she’s already showing, she chose a larger, long dress. She knows it’s summer and a lot of people use large dresses this time of the year but she usually doesn’t, so she’s pretty sure everyone will see right through her.

“I don’t get how you’re so calm about this,” Stiles mumbles, bringing their hands up to kiss Lydia’s knuckles, turning right at the end of the street they’re on and finally seeing his house up ahead. He’s missed it.

She rolls her eyes. “Stiles, we’re telling our family I’m pregnant. We’re not confessing to committing a murder.”

“Might as well.” He’s so nervous about it that he’s come up with about five excuses to escape their weekend back home already.

The rest of the way is spent bickering, of course. When they’re on his father’s doorstep and Lydia rings the bell because Stiles can’t bring himself to, she kisses his cheek swiftly before they’re interrupted. Before he asks her what that was for, she holds his hand tighter. “I love you. _We_ love you. Everything is going to be alright.”

She smiles softly and he grins like the fool he is, and when the front door is opened he’s too busy kissing his wife to notice.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles still remembers the time when Friday nights with his dad meant take away and plastic containers with leftovers. Now it’s always home cooked meals by Melissa when the kids come back home to visit the family. He loves it.

It still doesn’t make him feel less uneasy about he’s about to share.

It’s a great feeling though, coming home to everyone. They haven’t seen them since their wedding three months ago and they’ve missed everyone to death. His kitchen even seems different than he remembers it, his mother and father with a little Stiles and then his father and Melissa and everyone else on opposite ends of such a good scale of his memories. He feels grateful for it.

He looks around to find his family beaming because of the family reunion. They’d thought it would take longer this time for the kids to come back. It had been chance that brought them together now. Stiles and Lydia had decided to come back for a weekend to share the news, and it so happened to be exactly around the time his dad invited them to stay over. Scott and Kira also happened to be in Beacon Hills that same weekend.

Everyone looks happy, but there’s something in the air that Stiles can’t quite place, like almost every single one of them is anxious about something. _Weird_.

John and Melissa sit on opposite ends of the large table, Stiles at his father’s right. Lydia sits beside him, beaming like the goddess that she is. Stiles can honestly say he falls in love with her more every time he looks at her. He should never stop looking. Natalie is sitting between Lydia and Melissa. Across from her and at Melissa’s right is Scott, with Kira beside him, and in between the kitsune and the Sheriff is Chris Argent, back in town for two years already and dating Natalie for one and a half. This has been the Stilinskis table ever since.

Their dinner has been over for a while and Stiles can tell that Lydia is still hungry. She hasn’t stopped eyeing a chocolate cake that her mom brought for the evening but she doesn’t want to say anything not to raise suspicions before they tell everyone. Kira has been babbling for almost twenty minutes about her trip with Scott to New York to visit her parents and Lydia figures it would be rude to interrupt just because she feels famished, even if she ate almost exactly the same amount of food Stiles did. Which was a lot.

But Stiles knows and so he thinks to himself that maybe the right time to tell everyone is when Kira finally stops talking, both because his wife seems like she’s gonna start drooling at any given time – if anything for the way she’s looking at the cake, like she might just divorce him to marry it - and also because he needs to let it out. He just needs to let everyone know that’s he’s gonna be a father and that’s he’s married to the most amazing woman in the world and he just loves her so, so…

Lydia interrupts his inner monologue, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Are you ready?”

Stiles notices that the others are wrapping up that conversation and he swallows thickly. Lydia squeezes his hand in reassurance and he does the same. “Yeah. Lets do this.” He pecks her lips and smiles, reaching for his glass of orange juice – he’s being solidary with her – and taking a sip before clearing his throat and raising his tone just a little bit. “Can we have your attention? We have some news we’d like to share with you.”

Natalie grins immediately and turns to Lydia, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Oh, honey. Did you get the funds for the research?”

Lydia shakes her head, pursing her lips in a smile. “No, it’s not about work. Hmm… It’s something else.” She turns around on her chair to face Stiles, but before she can say anything else they both notice how uneasy both his father and Melissa look and how blushing Scott and Kira suddenly become.

Looking at all of them in confusion, both Stiles and Lydia frown. “What?” Stiles asks, suspicious.

His father dismisses it immediately, looking far too relieved about something. “It’s nothing. I mean…” he corrects quickly, noticing the glare Melissa sends him. “We have something to tell you too, but you can go first.”

Stiles and Lydia exchange a look that clearly says _Something’s going on there_ but he brushes it off. Lydia’s excitement is growing on him. He doesn’t understand how the others didn’t notice yet how much she’s glowing. “Okay, so we know that it might be a little too soon but…” He glances at Lydia, almost literally dying on the spot by how enamored he is of her and he just loves her so much and the bab-

Lydia, noticing him daydreaming again, continues. “What Stiles is trying to say is that we are aware that we moved to San Francisco not that long ago and we’ve been married for only three months but-”

“Lydia’s pregnant,” he states bluntly, beaming exactly the way he did when they’d found out a month ago. Lydia kisses him right then, grinning too with tears in her eyes.

Natalie is the first one to get up and hug her daughter. Lydia doesn’t think her mom has ever held her so tight and soon they’re both crying with joy and exchanging kind words and _I love you_ ’s that make Stiles feel thankful that they have not decided to move somewhere too far away from their family.

Surprisingly, the first one to hug him is Chris, who gets up too to pat him on the back and tell him how lucky he is. They trade then, Natalie to hug her son-in-law and Chris to kiss Lydia on the cheek and tell her how proud he is of them both. And after that Stiles is kissing Lydia again and Natalie and Chris laugh happily at how in love Stiles and Lydia look but that’s it. Those are literally the only reactions to the news.

When he lets go of Lydia just enough to find out why there isn’t any more noise around them, Stiles looks at the others in confusion. Lydia does the same thing.

Scott and Kira are still seated quietly, or more accurately, almost hiding in their chairs. In their turn, the Sheriff looks livid and Melissa is just staring at the man, no reaction whatsoever. “Hey!,” Stiles complains. This is not exactly what he was expecting. “Didn’t you hear us? Lydia is pregnant. We’re gonna be parents.” Nothing. “I literally knocked up the woman I’ve been in love with since I was eight. I think I deserve a little recognition for the achievement, no?” Lydia slaps his arm playfully and Natalie and Chris chuckle, but that’s all for a moment.

Melissa is the first one to make a move after a little while. All too slowly for Stiles and Lydia’s liking, she gets up to congratulate them both. Still, she does so like she’s in a trance. The others don’t move.

“Is anything wrong?” Natalie asks them, sitting on her chair again with Chris standing by her side and gesturing for her daughter to do the same.

“What’s the matter?” Lydia tries too, sitting on Stiles’ lap this time, his arms wrapping around her waist protectively. “Kira, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She really does, Stiles notices, but in his opinion the Sheriff looks worse. “Dad?” The man barely moves as a response. “Scott?” He attempts to have his best friend do something, but the werewolf is just whispering something in Kira’s ear and the girl nods in understanding.

The nurse goes stand by John and places her hands on the man’s shoulders as if she needs something to lean on. It’s starting to freak Stiles out. “Melissa?”

“We uh-” She clears her throat, suddenly too dry. “We have some news too.” She looks down at her husband. “John? Do you wanna tell them?”

It takes the man a moment to do something, and just as he’s about to open his mouth and let out the words, Scott beats him to it.

“Kira is pregnant too.” There’s a moment of silence. “We were worried about telling you because we’ve been thinking about moving and now with Kira’s new job, we don’t really know what to do anymore. That’s one of the reasons we went to New York, to talk to her parents and see what they had to say about it. They already know.”

Melissa can’t really react instantly because her stomach turns at the news and for a second she thinks she can’t bear all the emotion. She’s running to her son after that, starting to cry her eyes out as if he’d told her he was about to die. Lydia makes her way to Kira instead, hugging her friend and telling her how exciting this is. Kira returns the hug fondly, thanking the gods that they’ll be able to experience this together. Stiles hugs her too.

John ends up having to stand up to get Melissa away from Scott so that Stiles gets his chance. It’s one of the best hugs Stiles and Scott have ever shared. “You’re gonna be a dad, man.”

“So are you,” Stiles replies, smiling wide. “And you haven’t even heard everything yet-”

A loud sob echoes through the kitchen and everyone’s attention turns to the source of the sound. An emotional Melissa is clinging to the Sheriff for dear life, making everyone look at them strangely. “Mom, what’s wrong?” Scott asks, worried, already making his way to her.

John finally speaks up then, signaling Scott to make him stop. “Stiles?”

His son perks up, standing behind Lydia and looking for her hand to hold in his out of habit. “Yeah?”

“What do we always say about threes?”

Stiles answers smugly. “Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three is-” He stops mid-sentence, his jaw falling to the floor as he all but gawks at his father and Melissa.

Lydia finishes for him in a murmur. “A pattern.” She looks at them in disbelief as well. “No way!”

The Sheriff nods. “Yes! We just found out a week ago. I think we’re the incident,” he chuckles to dissipate his nerves. “Hey,” he murmurs in Melissa’s ear, his hand running up and down her back for comfort. “It’ll be okay.”

She takes a moment to recompose. John wipes away her tears. “I’m so sorry,” she tells everyone. “I’ve been so emotional lately and I’m not getting any younger here and it’s been hard keeping this from all of you. It’s still too recent,” she says. John holds her close.

“So that’s what the weird sounds were,” Scott tells Kira. Everyone looks at Scott for enlightenment. “More heartbeats than usual. Now I get it.”

The next few minutes are spent between congratulations and promises and devotions of love between the couples. Lydia, though, looks at her mother promptly as if expecting to hear a fourth announcement. “Lydia, I’m not pregnant. I just came for the food,” she laughs it off.

Lydia laughs too when Chris tells her that “I swear I’m not trying to get your mom pregnant.” Like that would prevent it from ever happening…

Kira is the first to snatch the chocolate cake. Turns out that all the three pregnant women were longing for it ever since they stepped into the kitchen. They enjoy it as they compare their experiences so far, their cravings, and how the men have been handling their moods. They haven’t laughed this much in quite a while.

“There’s still something else we-” Stiles starts to announce but Lydia stops him, shaking her head silently and offering him a small smile. He only asks her why she did that when they’re in bed that night, back in his old room.

“It was a perfect evening, Stiles. Everyone was so happy,” she murmurs, truly excited.

“I know. But they need to know, you know?”

She laughs lowly at him, trying not to wake up the Sheriff and Melissa, who are down the hall. “They will. We’ll tell them tomorrow. It’s just… Everyone was nervous about telling everyone. No need to make them more nervous, not for tonight anyway. They’ll have quite a lot to worry about when they find out.”

Stiles moves on the bed to settle himself on top of her, Lydia parting her legs to make room for him in an instant. “You know, I always wanted a family of banshees,” he muses, kissing up her neck. “I’m terrified of what the nights are gonna be like, though. We’ll probably need help.”

Lydia chuckles and pulls him up from her neck to look at him fondly, placing her lips on his for a chaste kiss. “I think we’ll do just fine,” she says honestly, caressing his cheeks.

Stiles kisses one of her wrists. “I love you.” A kiss on her lips. “And I love you two.” Two kisses on her belly that make Lydia beam because she’s ticklish there and she loves that he does that. He moves back up, kissing his wife more passionately this time. She returns the kiss with enthusiasm. When they part, they’re breathless. It’s been a few years since they’ve made out in his bed.

He lies down beside her on the bed soon after. They’re tired from the drive and all the emotions and he doesn’t want Lydia to be too weary. She’ll need her rest from now on. But still… “Sex in the morning?”

Lydia nuzzles against his chest and he places an arm around her waist to pull her closer, his other wand entwining his fingers with hers. She kisses his cheek. “Definitely sex in the morning,” she mumbles, a little worn-out from the day.

“So sex, then pancakes, then telling our family we’re having twins?”

She loves hearing him say it. She loves him. That’s all, really. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
